Une longue coulée de sang
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: La suite de Des larmes versées dans un silence glacial. Donc other [Death Fic]T.TCa va faire 2 mois que Sasuke est mort, Naruto n'en peut plus, la douleur est trop grande...ira t'il jusque là! Brisera t'il ces chaines qui le detruisent de l'interieur?


**Titre**: Une longue coulée de sang

**Autatrice**: oO-Michiko-Oo

**Disclaimer:** J'ne ai marre de le dire

**Genre:**One-shot. Dramatique, déprimant, larmoyant à souhait, âmes sensibles et deprimé s'abstenir.

**Couple:**SasuNaru

**Note**: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

**Note 2:** La suite de "Des larmes versées dans un silence glacial" DOnc même note. Michiko en mode grosse déprime. Je voulais pleurer, j'en ai écrit une et j'ai pleuré, et j'ai écrit celle là, et j'ai encore pleuré.

**Note 3:** Là il est 22h30 pour moi. Vous allez me dire, c'est pas beaucoup, mais ça va faire depuis 21h que je suis sur cette fic depuis 21h. J'ai mit trop de temps avec toutes les pauses que j'ai faite pour ne pas noyé mon clavier avec tout ce que j'ai pleuré.  
1h30 et demi donc, et je n'y ai apposé aucune retouche, j'ai pas la force. J'ai pas envie de me remettre a pleurer. Une 2ème death fic; Rien d'autre à dire.

Il n'en pouvait plus...  
Voilà plus de 2 mois qu'il était mort, et il ne pouvait plus.  
Sa vie sans Sasuke ne valait plus rien, rien du tout.  
Ses yeux étaient ternes, sans vie, jamais son visage n'avait adopté un léger sourire depuis ce jour.  
Comment pouvait t'il vivre sans son amour, sans celui qui vous faisez vivre depuis tant de temps.  
Malheureusement il ne connaissait pas la réponse.  
Il se laissait ronger par la solitude et le chagrin. Le cœur en miette, un goût amer dans la bouche, le visage inondé de larmes.  
Même la nuit, lorsqu'il arrivait exceptionnellement à dormir, il pleurait pendant son sommeil. Il rêvait de lui, d'eux... Il se voyait ensemble, puis Sasuke disparaissait d'un coup, sans un regard.  
La vie était trop dure, beaucoup trop dure. Lui qui pourtant disait a bout de champ qu'il était très fort, a ce moment, il se sentait faible, vide, seul...  
Une vie sans Sasuke, ce n'était pas une vie. Sa vie sans Sasuke n'était pas sa vie.  
Il ne pouvait plus rien faire à part pleurer, pleurer jusqu'a l'épuisement, jusqu'a ce qu'aucune larme ne sillonne son visage.

SOn visage...un visage qui il y a encore 2 mois était éblouissant comme un soleil. Deux petites pierre turquoise, et un sourire éclatant... C'était maintenant un visage triste et sévère, et deux billes grisé voilé par les larmes qui c'était emparé de cette étoile.

La douleur était trop fort, il ne pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui.

C'est sans doute ça qui lui a fait prendre cette lame ce jour là, c'est sans doute ça qui lui a fait verser une énième larmes muette, c'est sans doute ça qui lui a fait remplir la baignoire d'eau glacé, c'est sans doute ça qui l'a forcé a rentrer dedans, c'est sans doute ça qu'il l'a fait approcher la lame des ses poignet, c'est sans doute ca qui lui a fait se trancher les veines.

Le sang se mélangeait avec l'eau, atténuant sa couleur foncé. Naruto voyait sa vue diminué petit a petit.  
Ses membres s'engourdissait un a un. Bientôt il ne sentit plus l'eau glacé sur son corps.  
Il se sentait léger, libre.  
Il allait enfin être libéré de cette souffrance qui le bouffait de l'intérieur.  
Il se sentait soulagé. C'était la fin.

Et la, ce fut le noir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement malgré lui.  
Est-ce qu'il était mort ?!  
La première chose qu'il vu fut 1 mur blanc, le mur du paradis ?!  
Lui il n'y croyait pas, comparé a Sasuke. Il lui avait dit, juste avant de mourir qu'il l'y attendrais, tout le temps qu'il faudrait.  
Lorsqu'il vu une silhouette devant ses yeux, il pensa vraiment un instant que finalement, il avait réussi. Qu'il était mort et que c'était Sauske qui le regardait a cet instant.  
Mais une larme tombant sur son visage le ramena a la réalité.  
Il vit deux petit yeux émeraude en larmes au dessus de lui, et là il compris.

Il avait raté.

C'était Sakura qui était là, a son chevet.  
Quelqu'un était arrivé a temps, et l'avait sauvé.  
MAis qui ?! Il n'avait rien demandé.  
VOyant qu'il était complètement réveillé, Sakura se jeta au coup de Naruto, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
Larmes de tristesse mais aussi de joie, la joie qu'il soit en vie.  
Mais Naruto lui aussi, laissa s'échapper une larme, une larme de tristesse.  
Cet instant où il c'était sentit enfin apaisé était fini. La tristesse refit place dans son cœur mort, accompagnée de cette solitude qui le rongea de nouveau, petit à petit.

Il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait a Sakura quand même.  
Il savait qu'elle avait paniqué, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir mourir encore un de ses amis, mais elle venait de lui enlever cette paix et cette sérénité éternelle dont il rêvait.

Les semaines à l'hôpital passèrent très vite.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il s'était encore plus replié sur lui même.

Ne voulant pas une rechute, voulant lui faire sortir la tête de l'eau, voulant le voir de nouveau heureux, tout ses amis se relayaient pour que quelqu'un soit toujours avec lui.  
MAis Naruto rester mort dans sa coquille.  
Ce que lui disait ses amis passaient par ses oreilles sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens. Leurs mot réconfortant passé a travers son cœur. RIen ne réussissait a calmer ses larmes, ni son cœur.  
Il leurs en voulait. Il leurs en voulait de ne pas le laisser apaiser sa peine.

C'était 4 moi après la mort de Sasuke.

Il fallut qu'ils le laissent seul peu de temps pour qu'il puisse enfin mettre un terme ses souffrance.  
Ils n'était partis que pour quelques minutes, mais ce fut suffisant.  
Il se dirigea dans "leur" chambre, et arriva devant le miroir.  
Il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait juste en dessous, et il en sortit un objet noir.  
Un revolver qui n'avait encore jamais servit.  
Lentement il porta le canon a ses lèvres.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rate.  
Il ne voulait pas être sauvé. il voulait être libéré de ces chaînes qui l'emprisonné.

Il posa son doigts sur la détente, et jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir.  
Il put y voir son visage meurtri, rongé par le chagrin.  
Et dans le reflet du miroir, derrière lui, il put aussi voir une photo, une photo d'eux deux, ensemble, amoureux, souriant.

Sa main commença a trembler alors qu'il éloigna le canon.  
Il lui avait promis qu'il vivrai, qu'il vivrai pour eux deux.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas la force.

Il reposa le revolver contre sa tempe.  
Une larme roula le long de sa joue, la dernière.  
Et a ce moment, son doigt pressa la détente, lorsqu'un bruit de canon retenti dans l'appartement.

Il tomba lourdement au sol.  
C'était finis.

Une longue coulée de sang tachait le sol.  
Elle devenait de plus en plus importante, le sang s'échappant rapidement de son corps.  
Il ressentit la même sensation que la 1er fois.  
Il était libre, enfin libre.

A ce moment, il espéra que le paradis existait réellement.  
Comme ça, il y retrouverait sûrement Sasuke, car c'est là qu'il avait sa place.  
Il le rejoindrai au ciel, pour l'éternité, et il ne serais plus seul, ils ne seraient plus seuls.  
Ils seraient réunis, enfin, pour toujours, pour l'amour.

SOn acte pouvait être qualifier de lâcheté.  
Mais lorsque Sakura le trouva dans une marre de sang, son propre sang, elle vit ce sourire sur son visage.  
Elle vit le premier sourire depuis 4 mois.

Le dernier sourire...

oOoOwarioOo

ps : Petite note, je part en vacance pour 1 semaine donc le petit épilogue de "l'amour les a sauvé" arrivera plus tard que je l'avais pensé T.T  
Et puis on devait posté 1 fic avec ma tit Natsumi-chan mais j'ai pas encore corriger les fates et tout…donc ça sera pour ds 1 semaine  
Gomen !!Allez bisous et bonnes Vacances a ceux qui y sont n.n


End file.
